Service providers and manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing backlit keyboards. Portable computing systems are often used in low light environments. It can be difficult for a user to see the keys of the keyboard while in such an environment. Backlit keyboards can illuminate the keys to provide light.